


I'm Blind not Invisible

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just wants to get Foggy somewhere safe so Matt can go join in the 'stopping the alien attack' thing the Avengers have going.</p><p>If only the Avengers would stop treating him like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Blind not Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> For this [fill](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2748944#cmt2748944). Thanks to Interrosand for looking it over and some of the anons in the thread for the thoughts that lead to some of this.

It's days like these Matt almost wishes he didn't live in New York. Surely any other city would be better than this one, with the luck to be facing a _second_ alien attack. But then he remembers this is _his_ city, in his blood, and the feeling passes.

Still. He's going to have to beat up so many people in the aftermath of this. Watch out for another Fisk...

But that's tomorrow's problem. Right now he's with Foggy in the middle of the - thankfully - deserted street, trying to get his friend out and himself to a point where Daredevil can join the Avengers in protecting _his_ city.

It's a work in progress.

'Come on Foggy, _move_.'

Beside him and covered in some sort of extra heavy slime, Foggy makes an irritated noise. 'I am moving. See, forward motion!'

'I see jack shit.' Matt pokes at a bit of slime ahead with his cane, smirking as it wriggles away in fear and clears the way. Sentient, heavy slime made by aliens. Typical day in New York nowadays.

'You're hilarious.' Foggy tries to pull himself out of Matt's tight grip and Matt tightens his hold for a moment, hiding his wince at Foggy's pained gasp. 'You could leave me. Go fight the things making all this slime.'

Matt shakes his head. 'Not leaving you. I'll get you to my place then go after those things. The Avengers,' and here Matt can't hide his disdain, 'have it covered.' And they do. The slime the aliens are throwing around isn't deadly, just heavy and causing more property damage than death. Else Daredevil would be out there- no one kills in his city if he can prevent it.

Foggy huffs, the sound he makes when he smirks. 'Don't wanna work with them, huh?'

'Not if it can be avoided. Besides, need to get you somewhere safe-'

Matt cuts off as he hears the sound of footsteps and a steady heartbeat, curious to him as he's sure the heavy set man approaching is running.

'You men alright?' The man asks and Matt doesn't need Foggy's surprised breath to recognise Captain America's voice. 'We thought this street was clear of civilians.'

'It was.' Foggy states, managing to pull himself up a few inches. 'We were on another street.' Matt focuses and catches the movement of air as Captain America nods. 'He just nodded.' Foggy adds, and Captain America's breath catches.

'There's a checkpoint for evacuees, a few blocks from here-'

'We're okay sir.' Matt says and the Captain nods again - causing Foggy to repeat himself with 'He just nodded and has the most sheepish look ever on his face.'- before Matt continues. 'We're headed for my place, it's out of the battle zone. And close enough.'

'The battle's a few streets from here. Get out fast and stay out.' He turns and starts to walk off before looking back at them. 'Keep him out of danger,' he adds and it takes Matt a moment to realise he's talking to _Foggy_. Foggy who's just fallen again, under the weight of the damned alien slime.

'That's not condescending at all.' Matt grumbles as he pulls Foggy to his feet again.

'Never is buddy.' Foggy manages to knock some of the slime off and Matt effortlessly sidesteps it with a poke from his cane. It starts to scream and slides away but it's not loud enough to cover the sound of another man, moving to crouch on the building above them.

'Okay that's really freaky.' A voice says and Matt has to pretend to jerk in surprise. Foggy actually does and the effort knocks him on his arse. Again.

Damn it. 'Forward motion man, we had it going.' Matt hauls Foggy up and ignores the muttered curses from his huffing friend.

'You guys okay then?' The man above them - Hawkeye by the sound of the bow that clinks against the side of the building, the shuttling of arrows in his quill and the smell of oil on his string- asks.

Matt nods in his general direction. 'We're fine.'

'Uh huh. You really okay? Need a hand?' It's as if Matt didn't speak. He swallows a sigh.

'Absolutely.' Foggy trips and only Matt's grip keeps him upright. 'Nearly home!'

A contemplative noise comes from Hawkeye before he pats at his side. Maybe he has a communicator there?

'I can get you a lift.'

'Don't need one.' Matt and Foggy snap in unison.

Matt can hear the frown in Hawkeye's voice. 'Okay then. I'll keep an eye on you.'

With that he's gone, hopping across the roofs with far less grace than Matt has on his worst days. But as he goes, Matt can hear him speak into his communicator.

_'These guys are real dumbasses, aren't they?'_

A woman's voice. _'I saw them on my way over. He seemed to be holding his own but we could keep an eye on them.'_

 _'Keep an eye on them? One's a blind guy in a warzone and the other's the blind guy's pal.'_ A familiar voice says. _'They're idiots. I'll swing by now, help 'em out.'_

Familiar? Ah yes. 'Iron Man is about to swing by,' Matt sighs.

'It's freaky when you do that.'

Surely Foggy can hear the repulsors too? They're not exactly subtle. 'Only to you.'

'Ha ha ha.' Foggy slips _again_ \- Matt is going to have to carry him at this rate, Lord give him strength- as Iron Man comes to hover before them.

'Need a lift?' A mechanical voice asks.

'Fine thanks.' Matt has his most politest to arseholes smile on his face as he pulls Foggy up and starts to drag him towards the doorway of the building beside him. He can hear something odd behind them and Matt's not keen to be in the middle of the street when whatever it is arrives.

'No you're not. I'll get you outa here.'

Matt is about to growl when someone squeaks in Iron Man's helmet. _'Shit, Tony. A whole load of these things just broke off and are headed for you.'_

'Got our dumbass civilians here. Backup to get the blind man out?' Iron Man doesn't even bother to turn off his speakers, so his words are easily heard by Foggy. And would have been audible to Matt even without his enhanced senses. Beside him Foggy is tense with anger.

_'Widow and Thor are on their way.'_

Well that's it. 'Foggy who's visible?' Matt can hear the footsteps and extremely fast heartbeats of the dozen or so aliens running up the street. They're not standing together so Iron Man is going to have to attack them individually. Perfect.

'Just you and the suit of stupid over there. Oh and hey, a shitload of aliens. All blue. Wow that's very blue.'

Iron Man turns to them. 'Stay hidden. Keep him safe.' Again, he's talking to Foggy. Matt's sure none of his powers involved invisibility but sometimes he has to wonder.

Matt turns to Foggy. 'Hold my cane.'

There's a familiar shift of air that means Foggy's smiled. 'Kick their asses baby, I got your cane.' Matt gives him a small laugh and passes over his glasses too.

Then he turns and walks into the middle of the street, cocking his head and focusing as one of the aliens with a slime gun approaches.

'What are you _doing_ you-' Iron Man calls but Matt ignores him, waiting until the alien is perfectly positioned.

In an instant he's moving, a well timed lunge combining with a punch directly to the alien's head. Matt grabs its gun and uses its weight to throw the alien over his head, pulling the gun from it as he does. He kicks out at the alien standing behind him and elbows the first alien as it tries to get its gun back.

'Holy shit.'

Matt ignores his audience, instead punching the nearest alien and throwing himself into a flip that comes down on its head. He's on his feet in a moment, moving to intercept the alien trying to go for Foggy. That one is greeted with a punch to the gut followed quickly by a punch to the chest, about where Matt can hear its heart. Matt ducks the return swing and tackles it, forcing it to the ground. Behind him, Iron Man's repulsors fire and Matt ducks his head to avoid any damage.

'All clear.' Iron Man says, wonder still in his voice. Matt frowns and punches the alien he's on top of again, to make sure it _stays_ down.

Then he rises and makes his way back to Foggy, careful not to trip on the groaning bodies around him.

Foggy laughs at him. 'Holy shit that was awesome.'

'Agreed!' Roars the man - Thor, has to be - on the other side of the street, who'd arrived and dropped his hammer in surprise halfway through Matt's fight. The woman - Black Widow - says nothing but Matt can feel her stare on his back. She's figured him out. Damn it.

But nothing to be done for it now. Matt shrugs and takes back his cane. 'Should see me when it's actually a challenge.'

'You're _blind_.' Iron Man says from behind them. 'How-'

'Blind doesn't mean helpless,' Matt calls as he again starts to work on getting Foggy out of this place. 'I'm perfectly capable of kicking your ass too if you want.'

'Yeah and I can hold his cane while he does it,' Foggy adds. 'I'm good at cane holding.'

Matt and Foggy only last a moment before they both crack up, laughing as they slowly walk off the street, this time not followed by the dumbstruck Avengers.


End file.
